Death Note inside L's mind
by x.Butterfly.Wings.x
Summary: This is a Oneshot originally written for another website. First story post .


Another one of those strange days. I just stared unblinkingly at the T.V screen. It was another one of those support Kira shows. There were so many these days. So many. I stared at the wide face of the conductor man. Heidku Romane, I think he was called. Think? Oh, I was forgetting things now... I need to think straight to solve this Kira case... I shifted sightly, in to my usual meditating position to think.

'Ryuuzaki?' Came the muted voice of Soichiro Yagami behind me. I'd known he was there all along, with some others... in the shadows... Yagami, yes, that was the one who's son was Kira... we must assume... 'Ryuuzaki, are you awake?'

'Yes.' Was all I said.

'Ryuuzaki, do you really think Light...'

'Chief, we must assume that your son is Kira. He has the motivation and chance to do this.' I nodded my head to the screen, adjusting my squatting position slightly so that I could bend down to my high sugar leveled sweet milk tea... taking a sip, hmm... only four cubes? 'We have the proof that your son is Kira.' I dropped four more sugar cubes in, feeling the Chief's agitated gaze on me. I almost smiled, knowing that he thought, I thought my tea was more important than the whether his son was Kira or not. Of course Kira was more important. The case anyway.

Alright. I turned. They needed more proof. I would give them more.

'Aizawa' I waved my hand towards the cabinet. 'Take out the files.'

I expected the sound of rushing to heed to my requests. I was wrong. I turned my head slightly, staring at Aizawa out of the corner of my eye. 'Aizawa?' I asked.

He, Aizawa, of course, stared at me with an half-scared, half-angered expression. Yes. I knew what was coming next.I opened my mouth to speak, which he would only stop, of course. His expression gave too much away. Even to someone without my powers of deduction.

I was right.

'I'm sick of you bossing us around like this! Your not our boss yet! You... you....' He snarled, looking wildly around. Looking for something hurtful enough to say, probably. Yes. But whatever he would say couldn't hurt me anymore then before. Never again...

'I'm leaving!' He said abruptly, half looking at me, waiting for my reaction.

Yes. He was going to leave. Nothing I said was going to stop him. Nothing. I hated being helpless. And here I was. What would do?

I set down my tea. 'You are a very courageous person, Shuichi Aizawa, we need more of your type here with us-'

'And I hate how you can say these things without ANY EMOTION!' Aizawa screamed the last words at me. I didn't flinch. How could I, when it was all my fault?

'Aizawa!' Someone shouted after him as he exited through the doors. Mogi, probably.

I heard the doors swing open, they were trying to run after him?

'Leave him.' I said calmly, showing no emotion in my voice. 'He'll come back soon.'

I felt their eyes on me once more. How could I handle things this way? They were thinking. Well, it comes with a lost childhood, I thought back. I simply continued to watch the moving figures, trying concentrate on the Kira case again. I knew it wouldn't work. I picked up my now cool tea and dipped a sugary biscuit in it.

'Matsuda?' I whispered, 'the files.'

I heard the hurried sound of rushing that I should have heard five minutes ago. I looked up at the clock. Yes. Five minutes. Exactly. My eyes flickered down, back to the T.V screen.

'Hideki, please explain.' I said calmly, 'Aizawa has gone, so I want you to take his place.'

'I understand.' Hideki agreed, walking away, rather hurriedly, with the others following.

The door closed behind them.

My eyes strayed to the clock again. I had been working on this case for many days now and I have my suspicions already.

Could it be Light Yagami? I pressed my thumb to my mouth, thoughtfully.

I'd find out soon, I decided.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. But if it is Yagami Light, then his days on earth are numbered.

I smiled and leaned forwards on my chair.

I would do whatever I could to solve the Kira case.


End file.
